Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to utility routing for a door-mounted icemaker. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to non-door hinge related utility routing concepts for unmounting and remounting of door-mounted icemakers.
Description of Prior Art
Many refrigeration appliances require utilities run to the door for supporting one or more operations at the door. With the increasing number of wires, water lines, and other lines being routed to the door through the hinge, other utility routing concepts are of increasing interest, particularly those that do not rely on the already confined space of the door hinge.
Therefore, it is an object, feature, or advantage of the present disclosure to provide utility routing to a door of an appliance that does not use the already confined space of the door hinge.
For purposes of installation and for other reasons, doors are often removed from an appliance. Lines running from the cabinet to the door through the hinge, at the hinge, or a location close to the hinge must be disconnected for the door to be entirely separated from the cabinet. Depending on the type of line, some are more easily connected and disconnected than others. In the case, for example, where a line between the cabinet and the door is part of a closed-loop system, the line cannot be disconnected without first removing or suffering loss of the contents of the closed-loop system.
Therefore, another object, feature, or advantage of the present disclosure is to provide utility routing for closed-loop conveyance from a cabinet to a door that does not require the closed-loop system to be disconnected for the door to be separated from the cabinet.
In the case of a refrigerated appliance, icemakers are can be door-mounted. In many instances, a cabinet door carrying an icemaker is configured to selectively close and open at least a portion of the refrigerated compartment. In the case where the icemaker, ice storage bin, or other operation on the door is cooled by a closed-loop system, the closed-loop system has to be disconnected for the door to be separated from the cabinet.
Therefore, it is another objective, feature, or advantage of the present disclosure to provide utility routing for unmounting and remounting a door-mounted icemaker having one or more operations supported, at least in part, by a closed-loop system passing between the refrigerator compartment and compartment door.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.